Embarazo y antojos
by SiliaMiliii -SOFISTA
Summary: Sakura esta embarazada, tiene antojos pero por sobre todo esta muy feliz de ser madre. ¿Quién sufrirá las consecuencias de sus antojos?


**1- Los personajes de SCC no me pertenecen sino que son propiedad del Grupo Clamp. La historia es completamente mía^^**

**2- Debo decir que esto me rondaba hace días, espero actualizar el Viernes, prometo que sin falta les subo el capítulo que sigue de amor de madre, espero lograr subir dos capítulos ya que se los debo. Siento mucho la demora, espero que les guste^^...es con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**3- No habrán notas de la autora porque no es necesario y porque estoy completamente segura que no las leen así que no pienso decir nada mas XD**

* * *

En una habitación se encontraba una joven recostada en su cama, hacía poco tiempo que estaba allí, ya que se sentía un poco mal. Llevaba una semana sintiendo muchas nauseas, lo que eso causaba que terminara de cabeza en el inodoro. A pesar de sentirse mal, todavía tenía fuerzas para estar feliz de recibir a su esposo que esa misma tarde llegaría de su viaje de negocios.

Sin darse cuenta se fue quedando dormida sobre la cama, estaba agotada ya que no había comido bien hace algún tiempo. Al estar tan agotada se durmió toda la tarde, en la cama durmiendo la encontró su esposo. Una sonrisa de ternura se le asomo a los labios al verla allí, tan frágil, se acerco sin hacer ruido para no despertarla.

Se dio cuenta de las ojeras que tenía y lo delgada que estaba. A pesar de no haberla visto hace unas semanas noto de inmediato los cambios en ella. Se veía tan pálida y frágil. Le acaricio la mejilla con el dorso de su mano, ella al sentir esta caricia empezó a despertar lentamente.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada ámbar de su marido, se notaba un poco preocupado. Ella solo lo abraza porque lo extrañaba mucho. Él también le corresponde ya que la extraño mucho, no le gusta pasar mucho tiempo lejos de ella. Pero antes de que pudiera darle un beso ella lo empuja y sale corriendo al baño.

Shaoran que logro ponerse en pie luego del empujón de su esposa va inmediatamente a ver que le sucede a Sakura. Grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Sakura con la cabeza casi metida por completo en el inodoro. Inmediatamente se acerco a su esposa para ayudarla con su cabello que le estaba estorbando.

Luego de que Sakura terminara, él la ayudo a ponerse de pie y la llevo a la cama, luego fue por un paño húmedo que le paso por la cara para que se refrescara un poco. Después se sentó con ella en la cama.

―Sakura, amor ¿Qué te pasa? ―pregunto Shaoran.

―Nada, estoy bien ―responde con una pequeña sonrisa.

―Sakura no me mientas, yo noto que no estás bien. Estas más pálida que cuando me fui, te noto más delgada y tienes ojeras. Dime, por favor que tienes.

―Yo…no lo sé ―responde nerviosa―. Hace algunos días atrás que me estoy sintiendo así. No he querido ir al médico para ver que tengo porque tú sabes que no me gustan los doctores, además pensé que se me pasaría. He estado tomando remedios naturales pero aun así no me pasan los malestares.

―Sakura, vas a ir al médico mañana mismo ―respondió, y añadió―: Te acompañare con el médico y así saber qué es lo que tienes, no pienso dejar que sigas así de enferma.

Ella quiso replicar pero él no se lo permitió, ya que le puso el dedo sobre los labios demostrando así que ellos irían al médico. Sakura tuvo que resignarse, sabía que una vez que Shaoran decía que se iba hacer algo, eso se hace. Solo le quedo asentir con la cabeza para ir al médico.

Al día siguiente Sakura y Shaoran se encontraban en la consulta de Touya, que era doctor. Empezó con las preguntas rutinarias, cuando hubo respondido a toda sus preguntas Touya le mando a hacerse varios exámenes para confirmar lo que sospechaba, aunque no les dijo para no ilusionarlos todavía.

Luego de eso los dos fueron a dar una vuelta por el centro de Tokio para despejarse. Cuando terminaron de pasear volvieron a la casa, allí Shaoran se dispuso a cocinarle algo a su esposa ya que la pobre no había comido mucho. Cuando termino la llamo para que bajara a comer.

Aun que comió un poco no pudo aguantar las nauseas y partió corriendo al baño a devolver lo que había comido. Shaoran estaba muy preocupado por su esposa, así que le pidió que se recostara en la cama.

Días después estaban en la consulta de Touya donde él les daba una grata sorpresa. Sakura estaba embarazada de 2 meses. Al recibir esta noticia Shaoran no dudo en darle un gran abrazo a su esposa mientras ella lloraba de felicidad.

Touya los felicito y aprovecho para darles las indicaciones correspondientes para el embarazo de Sakura. Una vez fuera de la consulta ambos fueron de inmediato a ver ropa de bebe, allí vieron toda clase de cosas pero solo compraron una, un par de pequeños zapatitos de bebe.

Cuando llegaron a su casa ambos tomaron sus celulares y marcaron a sus padres. Los padres de Sakura estaban en Egipto en una excavación que tenía que supervisar Fujitaka y como Nadeshiko no quería dejar solo a su esposo lo acompaño. Hien y Ieran estaban en su segunda luna de miel celebrando las bodas de plata.

Cuando les dieron las noticias ambas familias decidieron volver para celebrar la llegada del nuevo integrante de la familia Li-Kinomoto. Cuando terminaron de hacer sus respectivas llamadas a sus familias, ambos estuvieron un tiempo abrazados hasta que empezaron a besarse. Ese beso empezó a subir de tono hasta que tuvieron que irse a su habitación para terminar con lo que empezaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**1 MES Y MEDIO:**

Sakura ya lleva 3 meses y medio de embarazo y ya estaba empezando a tener los antojos de embarazadas, también los cambios hormonales hacían estragos en su estado anímico. Él que más sufría a causa de esto era Shaoran, lo hacía levantarse a las 3 de la mañana para conseguir las cosas más raras porque ella tenía antojos.

Tenía que levantarse a las 3 de la mañana porque a ella se le antojaban aceitunas con tarta de queso. A esa hora de la mañana donde iba a encontrar ese tipo de comida. Pero si no lo hacia Sakura se ponía a llorar y a decir que el no la quería, que ella era una molestia, etc. Hasta que él se levantaba para poder cumplir su antojo. Una vez levantado ella sonreía y le pedía que se apurara.

Pero en el fondo a Shaoran no le importaba levantarse a las 3 de la mañana para cumplir alguno de los antojos de su esposa. Estaba tan contento por ser padre que y que ella llevara a su hijo en su vientre que eso le compensaba cualquier cosa.

**5 MESES:**

Los antojos en vez de terminar aumentaron y el pobre Shaoran tiene que sufrir las consecuencias de esos antojos tan raros. Le pidió pepinillos envueltos en queso, otra vez le pidió salsa mexicana que se comió a cucharadas e incluso se comió la grasa de la carne. Shaoran estaba impresionado con los antojos raros de Sakura.

Muchas veces le pregunto a su cuñado si eso era saludable, a lo que Touya respondió que tal vez algunas cosas no pero que en pequeñas cantidades no le haría mal. Se obsesiono con la berenjena, especialmente en la pizza. Probo todos los sabores habidos y por haber, picantes, dulces, salados y ácidos.

Pero el antojo que tenía ahora era el que más vergüenza le daba a ella. Aun no le quería decir a su marido porque causaba que se sonrojara hasta la punta de los pies. Shaoran se extrañaba del porque de los sonrojos de su esposa.

Un día decidió conversarlo con Tomoyo ya que ella ya tenía a su pequeña hija y no sabía a quién mas acudir.

―Tomoyo necesito tu ayuda, en realidad necesito que me digas si…ehm…no sé cómo decirlo.

―Sakura, amiga sabes que me puedes preguntar cualquier cosa ―respondió.

―Lo que pasa es que yo…tengo antojos de sexo ―dijo de una manera rápida y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tomoyo la quedo mirando primero analizando lo que le había dicho su amiga, después con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando termino de analizar lo que su amiga había dicho de manera rápida en su cara se formo una sonrisa picara. Eso causo que la pobre Sakura se pusiera roja como un tomate y que quisiera que la tierra la tragara.

―Así que era eso ―respondió con una sonrisa―: No te preocupes por eso, es normal, a mí me paso lo mismo pero no hay por qué avergonzarse. Solo tienes que decirle a Shaoran el antojo que tienes y de seguro lo cumple.

Al decirle esto la mira con una mirada picara y esto hace que Sakura se sonroje hasta la raíz de su pelo. Todos sabían que Shaoran cumplía todos los antojos que ella tenía, no era ningún secreto ya que el pobre tenía unas ojeras muy marcadas por levantarse temprano para que Sakura fuera feliz.

Al terminar de conversar con Tomoyo, decide irse a su casa para poder hablar con Shaoran de su antojo. Cuando llego lo encontró durmiendo en el sofá, el pobre Shaoran está demasiado cansado así que lo dejo dormir para que descansara.

Era la media noche y Sakura aun seguía despierta ya que su antojo no se le pasaba. De repente sintió pasos y se dio cuenta que Shaoran se había despertado. Se quedo quieta en la cama porque no quería que él se diera cuenta que aun estaba despierta.

Shaoran entro a su habitación y se fue directo al baño para lavarse los dientes. Luego de lavarse los dientes volvió a su habitación para ponerse su pijama que consistía en una camisa y un pantalón de franela. Se encontraba en otoño y para esas fechas la temperatura empezaba a caer por las noches.

Cuando se fue a acostar noto que Sakura aun no se dormía, ya que ella se encontraba demasiado quieta como para estar durmiendo. Se metió en la cama y se acerco a ella, al abrazarla noto inmediatamente que ella estaba despierta así que decidió hablar con ella.

―Sakura, ¿No tienes sueño?

―Te diste cuenta ―respondió―. No tengo sueño, no sé por qué.

―Si hay algo que te este molestando, sabes que puedes decírmelo.

―Es que…bueno no sé cómo decirlo, hay algo que me tiene un poco distraída pero no te preocupes que solo son cosas mías.

― ¿Estás segura?, sabes que cualquier cosa que pase me la puedes contar.

―No te preocupes, no es nada.

Luego de esa aclaración por parte de Sakura decidieron dormirse, Shaoran abrazando a Sakura para sentir a su pequeño bebe. Sakura con este gesto estaba incomoda porque su antojo no se le pasaba y estaba teniendo un momento muy difícil porque se estaba excitando con este gesto tan dulce de parte de Shaoran.

En un momento dado se quedo dormida abrazada a Shaoran. Había pasado una semana, una semana de tortura para Sakura que aun seguía con su antojo. Cada vez que veía a su esposo toda clase de pensamientos pervertidos aparecían en ella. Shaoran empezó a notar que Sakura estaba inquieta así que decidió conversar con ella sobre lo que le pasaba.

―Sakura, ¿Te pasa algo?, te noto un poco nerviosa a veces y sueles estar con tus mejillas sonrojadas.

―Yo… no…no me pasa nada porque lo preguntas.

―Porque te noto algo extraña y hace una semana que n tienes alguno de tus antojos extraños.

Al mencionar los antojos Sakura se puso roja como un tomate. Shaoran se dio cuenta que lago le pasaba y tenía que ver con los antojos. Se sentó al lado de ella, le acaricio la mejilla para tranquilizarla y le pudiera decir que le pasaba. Sakura con este gesto más que tranquilizarse volvió a tener pensamientos pervertidos.

―Vamos amor, dime lo que te pasa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí ―respondió―. Tiene algo que ver con nuestro bebe, si es así dímelo por favor.

―Bueno, no tiene nada que ver con el bebe.

―Entonces dime qué pasa.

―Es que…bueno…yo…

―Sakura no entiendo lo que quieres decir. Puedes hablar fuerte y claro.

― ¡Tengo antojos de sexo! ―grito con fuerza.

Al escuchar esto Shaoran se quedo mudo de la impresión, Sakura que estaba muy nerviosa y un poco alterada se va corriendo a su habitación que comparte con él. Después de digerir lo que ella le dijo, se da cuenta que no está en la habitación con él.

Al llegar a su habitación se encuentra con su esposa tirada en la cama llorando, eso le parte el corazón ya que no le gusta verla llorar. Sakura sintió a Shaoran pero no le quiso dar la cara así que se quedo recostada de lado para que él se diera cuenta que ella no quería hablar con él.

Shaoran se acerco a ella, pero noto inmediatamente que ella se tensaba ante su cercanía. Se dio cuenta que con su reacción había lastimado a su esposa, sobre todo porque con el embarazo ella está más sensible que nunca. Estiro su mano y acaricio su mejilla, limpio sus lágrimas y se dispuso a explicarle a su mujer que fue lo que le paso.

―Sakura, no llores más. Yo…me impresione con lo que me decías pero eso no significa que te este rechazando, me impresiona porque tú no me ocultarías algo así. Por favor, jamás pensaría mal de ti, esto es producto de las hormonas. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

―Me dio vergüenza comentarte mi nuevo antojo, además te veías tan cansado por lo anteriores antojos que mejor me aguante.

―Entonces tendremos que hacer algo al respecto, tu sabes que no hay que negarle ninguno de sus antojos a las embarazadas.

Luego de ayudarla con sus antojos, Sakura fue avanzando en su embarazo. Shaoran siempre le ayudaba con sus antojos de esa manera Sakura fue la mujer más regaloneada por su marido. Cuando llego la hora de que su bebe tuviera que nacer nadie se lo esperaba porque le faltaban dos semanas para el alumbramiento.

Ellos justo estaban de paseo con toda la familia y amigos cerca de un lago. Allí aprovecharon para dar un paseo en bote. De repente Sakura empezó a sentir como le corría un líquido por sus piernas. Shaoran que estaba concentrado remando no se daba cuenta hasta que vio agua dentro del bote.

―Sakura, está entrando agua al bote.

―No, es mío, se me rompió la fuente.

Al escuchar eso Shaoran se puso como loco, remo lo más rápido que pudo y le pidió ayuda a Touya para sacar a Sakura del bote. Todos decidieron ayudar, mientras Touya que era el que más calmado estaba, manejaba los demás los seguían. Lograron llegar a urgencias con una Sakura que estaba a punto de dejar calvo al pobre Shaoran.

Al llegar el doctor la hizo esperar en la zona de maternidad para que se pudiera dilatar un poco más. Sakura no paraba de insultar y gritarle a Shaoran que lo odiaba. Los demás veían con asombro como una Sakura totalmente diferente gritaba e insultaba a su marido, no podían esconder sus risas, así que decidieron dejarlos solos.

― ¡Te odio Shaoran Li!, ¡te juro que no volverás a tocarme otra vez!

Una vez que estuvo dilatada procedieron a llevársela a la sala de parto, allí dio una fuerte lucha para tener a su bebe, llego a insultar al doctor por el dolor. En uno de esos arrebatos agarro al doctor de las solapas de su delantal blanco y le grito:

― ¡Quiero que saque a este bebe de inmediato!

Luego de varias horas de estar pujando, se escucho en la sala de parto el llanto de un bebe. Una vez que sacaron a su bebe, le mostraron a un hermoso bebe que peso 3 kilos, midió 49 centímetros. Para ellos era el bebe más hermoso del mundo. Para Sakura todo el dolor que paso quedo en el pasado cuando logro cargar a su bebe.

Un hermoso varoncito al cual decidieron llamar Aoi Li-Kinomoto. Ahora si eran una familia completa. Todos los familiares de ambos saltaban de alegría y otros lloraban. Aoi era un bebe muy hermoso e iba hacer el regalón de la familia. Eso sucedería hasta que Shaoran y Sakura decidieran tener otro bebe. Pero recordando lo que le dijo Sakura el dudaba de que pudieran darle un hermanito o hermanita.

―Shaoran quiero que en un futuro cercano Aoi tenga un hermanito.

―Estás segura, recuerda lo que dijiste.

―Lo recuerdo pero ¿sabes?, este fue el mejor dolor que pude tener. Quiero que él tenga con quien jugar, además es divertido hacerlos.

Shaoran la quedo mirando y recién en ese momento se dio cuenta que ella lo miraba pícaramente y con mucho amor. Desde ese día serían la familia más feliz y esperaba tener su casa llena de niños para que jugaran, rieran y gritaran. Ese sería su sueño para el futuro.

**FIN**


End file.
